O torpor da mente é a perdição do corpo
by Luca-Dt
Summary: Estar entorpecida nas mãos de um desconhecido faz qualquer pessoa se tornar uma presa fácil demais. Feras também sentem desejo. /Hentai/ONESHOT/


_Notas Iniciais: Isso é apenas hentai. Nada além de Hentai. Não há romance, não há delicadeza nem juras de amor eterno. É apenas sexo. É... é Sakura e Kakuzu. E daí? Bem, não reclamem depois._

**O torpor da mente é a perdição do corpo**

-

Naruto é do Kishimoto e tudo o mais e coisa e tal... blá-blá-blá.

-

Mãos atadas... no sentido literal da expressão. Sakura se sentia pouco a vontade naquela cama improvisada, feita com retalhos com cores frias. Sua cabeça ainda parecia girar pelo ambiente fechado e escuro onde estava deitada a um canto.

Gemeu ao se espreguiçar e tentou identificar a figura sombria parada diante dela. A visão embaçada tornava difícil enxergar algum sentido nos traços pouco peculiares da pessoa ali presente. Sentiu seu estômago girar com um frio pouco interessante perpassando por ele. Estava com medo e isso a irritava.

"Ora, ora..." a voz sombria e desprovida de qualquer tipo de emoção se pronunciou. "finalmente acordou."

Sakura tentou levantar, mas a tentativa frustrou-se ao notar que as amarras das mãos estavam presas a um gancho de ferro especialmente forte na parede. Seu chakra parecia ter desaparecido e sentia como se fosse cair a qualquer momento, mesmo com consciência de que já estava no chão.

"Q-quem..."

"Quem sou eu?" a figura sombria se aproximou e a tocou no rosto. "Seu dono."

Se ela estivesse um pouco mais alerta, talvez estivesse mais desesperada do que de fato parecia. Seus olhos pesados deixavam clara a dúvida que existia nela e a confusão que aquelas palavras lhe provocaram.

No instante seguinte, Sakura pôde sentir os dedos frios do seu dono subindo por suas pernas. Não tinha certeza se deveria gritar, mas sabia que não teria forças suficientes pra isso. Obrigou-se a soltar mais um gemido. Moveu a cabeça debilmente e sentiu seus cabelos molhados roçando no ombro. Não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas agora tinha na mente a imagem nítida de um banho tranqüilo e frio, não sabia se era imaginação ou se de fato acontecera, mas se sentiu limpa de repente e toda aquela tensão parecia diminuir.

"Assustada?" perguntou ele com um riso abafado. "Não vou machucá-la, minha cara. Não sou um pervertido. Venha, vou secar seus cabelos."

Ele deu alguns poucos passos e a pegou no colo. Não a desamarrou, mas verificou se suas mãos estavam presas adequadamente. Encaixou-a confortavelmente entre suas pernas e com uma toalha que tirou dos ombros, passou a massagear o couro cabeludo da garota. O rosto dele era uma incógnita, escondido sob uma máscara de tecido fino; os olhos fixos no pescoço de Sakura, a cabeça se aproximando, sentindo seu perfume.

"V-você..." gaguejou Sakura numa busca de fôlego longa.

"Kakuzu... é meu nome."

"Kakuzu..." repetiu com um fio de voz, um novo gemido escapando dos lábios, arrancando novo riso do homem.

Ele a fez deitar e debruçou o corpo sobre o dela, com suavidade e delicadeza, como se manuseasse uma boneca frágil de porcelana. Seus dedos se enterravam entre os cabelos róseos da kunoichi e o tecido que lhe cobria o rosto roçava no rosto da mesma, fazendo cócegas no queixo, descendo pelo pescoço. O cheiro dela era bom...

As mãos de Sakura tentaram novamente se soltar. Já se sentia mais alerta, sentia o chakra ainda frágil correr pelo corpo. Entreabriu os lábios e sussurrou o nome de seu captor novamente, num gemido mais longo ao sentir o rosto que se mexia num suave carinho em seu pescoço.

"Kakuzu-san... n-não..."

Ele a apalpou desde o dorso até os quadris. Lembrou-se de que ele próprio a vestira com a curta camisola que usava agora. Voltou a subir as mãos, agora por debaixo da delicada vestimenta. Seus olhos percorrendo as curvas expostas dela.

Mais uma vez Sakura sentiu o tecido da máscara roçando em seu corpo. Agora pelo umbigo, acompanhado de um mordiscar discreto e prazeroso. Sentia-se tonta demais para dizer mais alguma coisa. Sabia que precisava reagir, mas não tinha certeza do porquê. Sua última lembrança sólida, era a do estranho que vestia roupa da Akatsuki a pegando nos braços e dizendo qualquer coisa em seu ouvido. Não lembrava de ter sentido medo dele, mas agora, ele estava ali, beijando-lhe o ventre, subindo ao seio, tocando-lhe as pernas. Não sabia o que deveria sentir, mas não estava com medo agora, também. Toda a sensação ruim que sentira no momento em que acordou pareceu ter se esvaído de repente, sendo agora ocupada por um calor atraente. Parecia drogada e não pensava em reclamar agora. Talvez fosse o torpor voltando ao corpo, mas então entendeu, eram os dedos de Kakuzu, tocando-lhe intimamente, acarinhando-lhe entre as pernas com leveza.

Fosse ele era um captor, um pervertido ou que quer que fosse, sabia exatamente onde tocá-la para deixá-la tonta, relaxada, excitada. Não conseguia sequer sentir-se invadida por aquele toque. Era suave e gentil demais para ser de alguém ruim. Não, aquilo era muito bom...

Kakuzu tocava-lhe os seios com a ponta dos dedos. Por baixo da máscara, sua língua tocava-lhe o ventre,

descia com mordaz desejo. Com a outra mão, ainda estimulava-a com certo cuidado, queria conhecê-la, apreciá-la. Já notava a umidade e calor que vinham dela. Os murmúrios se intensificando, os olhos se apertavam e as mãos se inquietavam cada vez mais procurando liberdade.

Não custava nada brincar.

Ele a soltou e, ao contrário do que ela própria imaginou, Sakura não tentou reagir. Não procurou apoio, nem o afastou. Suas mãos foram de encontro à nuca de Kakuzu e o fizeram aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos de sua língua. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou sentindo aquelas carícias, mas sentiu-se fraca quando elas terminaram... Terminaram oferecendo a ela um tremor agudo, contrações involuntárias que vinham de seu sexo e espalhavam-se pelas pernas. Dando-lhe uma estranha vontade de gritar, de pedir por mais, de movimentar os quadris e exigir que ele continuasse. Era maravilhoso. Mas então passou, e ela sentia-se molhada e arfante, queria dormir se pudesse... mas ele não.

Depois de senti-la se remexer tão louca entre seus lábios, Kakuzu se ajoelhou diante dela. Puxou-a pelas coxas e a fez sentar em seu colo, agarrá-lo com as pernas e permitir que dessa vez, ele pudesse experimentar a mesma sensação.

Ela tocou suas costas e sentiu os dedos salientes voltarem a tocá-la, agora com uma ajuda extra, maior, mais rígida, mais inquieta. Seus olhos ainda ofuscados pela escuridão e pelo orgasmo que acabara de ter, reviraram momentaneamente quando ele a penetrou.

"Ahn... Ka-ku-zu..-san..."

"Gosta disso, garota?"

Os minutos seguintes foram longos e deliciosos. Ele a penetrava com força, mas sem pressa. A guiava com a força das mãos, a fazia se movimentar de cima para baixo, rebolar sobre ele. Suas unhas quase cravadas na cintura e nas nádegas de Sakura, apertando e forçando ainda mais a entrada de seu membro, deixavam marcas avermelhadas na pele branca da kunoichi. Num rápido movimento, ele a virou de costas. Ainda fraca, ela sentiu o rosto bater contra os tecidos e as mãos se aprumarem acima da cabeça num apoio frágil. Kakuzu continuou a se movimentar, cada vez mais afoito, sem dar atenção aos gemidos que pareciam ter se transformado em gritos fracos. Sentia que a qualquer momento ele chegaria ao êxtase e isso o motivava a penetrá-la com mais e mais força, chegando a quase fazê-la chorar, então, numa última e louca movimentação, onde parecia ter perdido o controle sobre seus quadris e pernas, Kakuzu gemeu involuntariamente. Sakura apertou o tecido entre os dedos, o corpo novamente quente, agora acostumado àquele fervor e força com que estava sendo invadido, ignorando os espasmos de dor que apareciam de vez em quando, e uniu seus gritos ao gemido do homem e juntos atingiram um longo e delicioso orgasmo.

Ele a deixou descansar. Parecia ainda mais frágil agora, mas seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados, encarando-o. Não se sentiu curiosa para ver o que havia além da máscara, nem quis dizer nada sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Era estranho, mas ela não se sentia mal.

"Que tal um banho?" perguntou ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Você está suada."

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser guiada por ele. De certa forma, era agradável tê-lo como guia...

Kakuzu suspirou quando a viu quase adormecida em seus braços. Seria melhor não estar por perto quando o torpor que a dominava acabasse. Seria melhor que esta estivesse com as roupas dela, quieta, calada, e imaginando que não fora nada além de uma ilusão. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que Sakura não era ingênua a ponto de acreditar que fora ilusão. Não. Porém isso não importava, afinal, ela pertencia a ele agora. Era definitivo.

--

_N/A: Eu avisei._


End file.
